The More You Know
by No you
Summary: The Titans don't know their leader as well as they think. Alternatively: 6 times the titans learned something about their leader and the 1 time Robin questions something about himself. (Unedited.)


Me: I'm going to work on my own original story!

Also me: Does this.

Just a heads up that this is unedited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

—

(Money)

"There is absolutely no way you can afford that."

Beast Boy gave Cyborg an unamused look as he got off the moped. "Says who?"

"Your empty wallet," said Cyborg as he crossed his arms.

Beast Boy grumbled as he reached into his pocket, "I'm not-" He cut himself off as he opened his wallet.

He only had a single nickel.

He groaned as he took it out from the small pocket it resided in. "At least I'm not broke." Cyborg snorted.

"Hey! You and the others can't be doing any better! None of us have jobs!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he waved his arms around.

Cyborgs eyes widened at his statement. "That's right... If none of us have jobs, how can we eat? Where did the tower come come? Does the city supply us with all this?" Cyborg put a hand to his chin.

"The city doesn't supply us with anything."

The two jumped at the sudden appearance of their leader. "We have somebody else supporting us."

The two gave their leader a confused look. "Of course, we didn't partner with him at first due to... Personal reasons, but I've recently accepted his offer."

"What? Too prideful to accept outside help?" asked Cyborg with a raise of his eyebrow.

Robin chuckled, "Yeah, that's a part of it. But his contributions have helped us a lot so far."

"And who is this mystery contributor?" asked Beast Boy as he leaned towards the Boy Wonder.

Robin paused for a moment before glancing around. He motioned for them to move in closer and whispered, "Bruce Wayne."

"What!?" They exclaimed at once. Robin chuckled once more as the two Titans seemingly forgot how to breath.

"How did you get Bruce Wayne to help us?" whispered Cyborg as he gave their leader an incredulous look.

Robin shrugged. "The basics. He or Richard Grayson gets kidnaped. I help save them. Bruce is forever thankful."

Cyborg's eyes began to sparkle. "Can I meet him?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Robin pursed his lips as he thought about it. "Maybe one day." Robin sighed and turned around to walk away. "Anyways, we've been out for quiet a while, we should probably head back to the tower."

The two nodded as they began to walk, but before they could leave the store, Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg. "Who funded us before Bruce Wayne?"

(Trapeze)

Starfire yawned as she flew down the hallway. It had been a rough day in Jump city. The Hive had decided to rob a bank, then Mumbo had for some reason teamed up with Plasmus, and last but not least, Cinderblock had escaped. The Titans just wanted to spend the rest of the day relaxing and doing stuff they enjoyed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg we're off playing video games, Robin disappeared, Raven decided to read a book, and Starfire was off to find Silkie.

Starfire narrowed her eyes in confusion as she heard a strange clanging noise. She silently followed it (deciding that Silkie probably wanted some alone time for once) and eventually found herself by the second gym. From what she remembered, there was a weird gymnastics set inside that nobody in the tower used called a trapeze. None of the Titans knew why Robin decided to add it. They never even saw him use it. She cautiously opened the door to find robin swinging from one bar to the next.

Something was different about him, other than that he was missing his cape, gloves, utility belt, and combat boots. He seemed graceful, every swing and leap seemed to have been rehearsed before hand. It seemed like it all came naturally.

She watched for a few more seconds before the Boy landed on one of the platforms and gave a mock bow. Starfire smiled and began to clap and cheer for her teammate. She saw Robin stiffen before slowly turning around.

"Hey, Star... How long have you been watching?" he asked.

Starfire grinned as she flew over to him. "Only mere moments, but I must say it was glorious!"

Robin gave a nervous laugh, "Uh... Thanks."

Starfire gave him a curious look. "What is wrong?"

Now that Starfire was closer, she noticed the light pink that dusted Robin's cheeks. "I, uh... Haven't really had anybody watch me on the trapeze in a few years. It's kind of embarrassing."

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "Why would it be embarrassing? We see you do acrobatics everyday when we fight villains such as the Doctor Light."

Robin brought a hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah, but you guys never see me when I do this for fun. There's always something... Different when I do it here. I feel more..."

"Free?" suggested Starfire.

Robin's eyes widened as he looked over at the Tamaranian. "Yeah... I guess you could say I feel free when I'm on the trapeze. And once I feel free... I go all out."

Starfire smiled. "Well I think that you look amazing when you feel free."

"Thanks Star."

"Tell me. When did you start using the trapeze? And what is that on your hands?"

Robin narrowed his eyes as he sat down. "I was four or five. And this powder on my hands is chalk. It helps me keeps my grip on the bars."

Starfire looked over at the trapeze. "May I try?"

Robin smiled, "Of course! But no using your powers."

(Friends)

"Come on Rae! Don't tell me that you aren't the least bit curious as to what Robin does on his phone!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he waved the unlocked phone in her face. Cyborg and Starfire watched whatever was happening unfold from the couch. "He wouldn't have left it unlocked if he didn't want us to go through it!"

Raven gave him a bored look. "Have you learned nothing about going through peoples stuff?"

Beast Boy froze for a moment, before turning on his heel and walking over to Cyborg. "Alright Cy. Let's do this."

"Is this not a breach of friend Robin's privacy?" asked Starfire.

"Come on, Star! We're not going to do anything bad. The worst we can do is take one hundred selfies," said Beast Boy as he waved her off. She gave the two a worried look before looking at the screen.

"Let's see..." mumbled Beast Boy. "What should we check first? Internet history?" He opened safari and opened 'history'. "Slade... Batman... Kid Flash screw ups? Man, his search history is boring."

"Let's try something else." muttered Cyborg as he took the phone from Beast Boy. "Let's look at his photo album. Maybe he has a picture of himself without his mask."

He quickly opened the photo album app and went through his photos. "He's only got thirty? And most of them are scenic photos." grumbled Cyborg as he scrolled through his pictures.

"Who is that with Robin?" asked Starfire as they stopped on a selfie with Robin and a red headed girl.

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a knowing smile, as he cooed. "It's Batgirl."

Starfire frowned. "Who is this Batgirl?"

"One of Batman's sidekicks. There was a rumour that the two of them went out at one point." said Beast Boy with a sly look.

Starfire looked at the girl in the photo and narrowed her eyes. "Went out..." she mumbled.

"I think it's best that you stop before you're caught." said Raven as she flipped to the next page of her book.

"We aren't going to be caught." grumbled Beast Boy as he took the phone from Cyborg. "Now let's see who he's been texting." He quickly opened up Robin's messaging app and scrolled through it.

"Kid Mouth... Agent A... Little Wing... Oh? What's this? A group chat?" he said as he opened it. "'Three redheads and a Dick'? What is that supposed to mean?"

The three scrolled through the recent texts.

"You: Hey, KF. Remember number 5?

Link: Top 10 Kid Flash Screw ups.

Kid Mouth: Why do people hate me?

Mini Arrow: At least people recognize you as kid flash and dont confuse you for Robin

Miss Gordon: At least you didnt have to deal with him everyday both out of costume AND in costume

You: I'm not that bad

Miss Gordon: thats right. Youre worse.

Kid Mouth: Im with babs on this

You: I sent that link for the fun of it, and now its lead to me feeling like you three dont respect me

Mini Arrow: We dont.

You: I can kick you out of the titans right this moment. Now try telling me again that you don't respect me

Mini Arrow: well thats just rude

Miss Gordon: I gotta go. Unlike you guys, I still go to school

Kid Mouth: Bye babs

Mini Arrow: See ya

You: bye

Kid Mouth: I should go too. Jinx and I gotta do stuff.

You: same. I should get to training.

Mini Arrow: Am I the only person who doesnt need to do stuff?

Mini Arrow: Alright fine. Bye."

Beast Boy let out a yelp as he heard the door slide open. He quickly hid it behind his back and turned around to look at the boy wonder.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Beast Boy a little too quickly.

"What's behind your back?"

Beast Boy was about to answer when he felt the phone leave his grasp and fly over to Robin.

"They took your phone," said Raven.

Robin took the phone out of the air and watched as the black aura disappeared. "And you didn't stop them?"

Raven shrugged, "They couldn't really do much with it."

(Red X)

"Get back here!"

Red X gave a cocky laugh as he looked back at the boy wonder. "And When has that ever worked?"

"Jason!"

"Oh, so we're bring out the secret IDs now? Alright Dick. Try to catch up!" exclaimed Jason as he teleported a fair distance away.

"Jason!" exclaimed Robin as he shot his grappling hook and followed his younger brother. He cursed as he heard his Titans Communicator ring and answered it.

"Where are you, man?" asked Cyborg through the comm. "We were in the middle of apprehending Mad Mod and all of a sudden you just run off and saying that you saw something."

Robin grunted as he landed on the roof of a building. "I saw Red X and went after him."

"Hey, Dick! Get off your comm and face me!"

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "What did he just-"

"Nothing. I better go."

"Tell Vic I say hi!"

"Does he know my-" Robin quickly shut off the comm link and put it in his pocket.

"Do you have to act so immature?" asked Dick as he and Jason began circling each other.

"I'm being completely honest when I say that I'm only like this with you Dickie." Jason said as he summoned an X. "Your welcome."

Robin took out a birdarang before charging at his brother. "You didn't have to become Red X Jason," he said as he hit his birdarang against Jason's X. "you could've gone back to Bruce and Alfred."

Red X's mood immediately changed at the mention of their mentor. "Bruce left me Dick. He let me die at the hands of the Joker."

Robin frowned. "He tried to get there in time. He was absolutely devastated when you died."

"He should've tried harder."

Robin jumped out of the way of a side kick and back kicked Red X in the chest. They continued to exchange blows.

Uppercut, side kick, axe kick, punch, punch, slash, kick, kick, punch-

Red X gasped as Robin punched him in the gut. The younger teen staggered backwards, holding his stomach. "Nice blow." Robin narrowed his eyes as he heard familiar voices calling him from behind. "Looks like your backup has finally arrived. That means I better take my leave. But before I do..."

Robin took a step back as Red X teleported in front of him and ripped Robin's mask off his face. "You took my belt the first time I met you as Red X." He quickly teleported to the edge of the roof. "Now I'm going to take something important to you. But of course, it's only temporary since you probably have a thousand other masks."

Robin's eyes widened as he ran at Red X and tried to snatch the domino mask out of his hands. Red X simply teleported out of Robin's way and appeared behind him. "Nuh uh uh," he taunted as Robin turned around to face him. "You didn't let me have my belt back, so you aren't allowed to have your mask back."

"Red X!"

"And there's the Titans." he said.

"Is that Robin's mask?" Robin could hear Beast Boy ask.

Red X turned around. "Yep!" he exclaimed and once again teleported behind Robin. "Have fun! See ya later big brother!" With that, Red X teleported away.

Robin avoided turning around to face the Titans, he didn't know if he should risk showing them his eyes.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Beast Boy decided to break it.

"Did he just say big brother?"

(Eyes)

Robin sighed, "Yes he did."

"You two are related?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Robin shook his head as he went through his utility belt looking for his extra mask. "No, we're both adopted."

"Oh."

Robin smiled as he found his extra domino mask. He was about to put it on when Cyborg called out. "Wait."

Robin raised an eyebrow and froze. "What is it?"

Cyborg seemed to be slightly hesitant to say what was on his mind but he spoke after a moment. "Why can't we see your eyes? You know who Garfield and I are. And Raven and Starfire don't really have secret identities. Don't you trust us?"

Robin frowned. "Of course I trust you. It's just... If you find out who I am, it can lead to you discovering who other heroes are, and the more people who know our identity-"

"The worse it will be. OK, OK, I get it." said Cyborg. "But why can't we at least see your eyes. We probably won't recognize you unless you're a big celebrity or something."

"Oh my god are you a celebrity. Is the leader of the Teen Titans some big actor? Quick! What black haired teen actor hasn't been in any films lately?" asked Beast Boy.

Robin gave a small chuckle as he closed his eyes and turned around. He walked over to them and said, "I'm not a big actor." He opened his eyes and brought his mask up beside his face. "But I do need to put this back on. Don't need anybody seeing me."

Starfire was beaming. "Oh Robin! You have such beautiful blue eyes!"

Robin's face flushed at her comment. "Uh... Thanks, Star," he said as he put his mask on. "We should go." The Titans nodded as they're leader began to walk away.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave each other a thoughtful look as Cyborg said, "He kind of looks familiar."

(Name)

It had been three weeks since Robin had showed the Titans his eyes and Robin had stopped wearing his mask in the tower. The downside to this would be that Cyborg and Beast Boy kept looking at him weirdly. They always had the same look, their face would always be filled with suspicion and they seemed to be examining him.

"He just looks so familiar," He would hear Cyborg mumble. "but where have I seen him?"

Dick considered telling them. They were definitely trustworthy, but if he told them his name they would definitely find out who Bruce was. He didn't know if he could risk it.

But maybe he should. It was just four simple words. 'I am Richard Grayson.' Four words. He nodded to himself as he walked to the living room.

As soon as the door opened, the suspicious looks returned onto Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces.

Four words. Just four words.

"Um... I think nows a good time to tell you all something." He felt nervous. Why did he feel so nervous? He quickly walked over to the monitor and closed the video game onscreen. He ignored Beast Boy's annoyed words as he typed his name into the computer.

"Richard Grayson?" asked Cyborg. "Why are you-" Cyborg cut himself off as Dick turned around. "Oh."

"I am Richard Grayson. Son of the late Mary and John Grayson. Ward of Bruce Wayne." That was more than four words. That also sounded too formal.

"I was the one who paid for Titans Tower with some help from my friend Oliver Queen." Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed too shocked to process anything the Boy Wonder was saying.

"The reason why we have a trapeze is because I used to live in a circus," he said as he looked over at Starfire. "We were called the Flying Graysons."

"And if you haven't connected the dots, the group chat you three were looking at consisted of Batgirl, Kid Flash, and Speedy." Dick thought over everything quickly before giving them an awkward smile.

"You all can call me Dick."

(Extra: Owl)

"Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the Talon for your head." Dick mumbled that rhyme over and over again. He had heard that rhyme from his father once before, but he never thought much of it.

He had encountered a man dressed in a suit that resembled an owl while he visited Bruce over in Gotham a week ago. He didn't seem to want to harm him, but he had addressed Dick as the 'Gray Son of Gotham'. What was that supposed to mean?


End file.
